


Louder than Words

by der_tanzer



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some thinky thoughts about a sleeping man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder than Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arouette](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arouette).



Cody looked over at the sleeping man, the thin face so pale and still, so naked without his glasses, and felt his throat tighten. He thought about what it was like making love to Murray, his face naked like this but active, expressions of pleasure and need flitting across it almost too rapidly to be identified. Cody wanted to video tape Murray's face some time while he was being thoroughly and completely fucked, and then watch it in slow motion. Maybe even frame by frame. Those soft brown eyes said so much that their owner would never voice, and Cody hated to miss a word of it.


End file.
